KI: OWLD- Red Eyes
by brawlingwolf
Summary: A one-shot following Kuro as he takes his new niece out for a little quality time with her. But when she asks him a certain question, he finds himself unable to think of an answer suitable for her ears. Part of the OWLD series taking place after Across the Bounds of Time.


The outskirts of Skyworld's main territory were seldom visited, leaving them green and vibrant with grasses richer than anywhere else in the world and springs crystal clear in the clean air of the skies. It was a popular stop for the Skyworld Army's Commander when he was spending time with a certain someone, when he could take time away from his duties but Pit couldn't.

"Alright, squirt. Here we are," he announced as he flared his wings and his feet touched down. "And my shoulders need a rest. You're getting big!" Aegle laughed as he hoisted her up and set her on the ground. She watched him with the same eyes as her mother, but had Pit's undeniable grin along with his terminally messy hair. Her small white wings weren't nearly strong enough to support her in flight, so he often carried her on his back and shoulders when she wanted to come to these secluded islets.

"Thank you, Uncle Kuro," she said brightly. He smiled and ruffled her hair, earning a humored squeak of protest.

"So, what do you want to do?" he wondered as he crouched down next to her. Her smile told him she was up to no good, but he played dumb as he waited for her to make a move. A moment later, she jumped into the shallow pool in front of them and delivered a hearty splash that left him sputtering. He shook his black hair out, laughing. "Why, you little...!" He jumped in after her and she squealed with laughter as he chased her through the shallows until he finally managed to catch her, careful not to hurt her tiny wings. Even as she struggled against him, her laughter was uncontrollable, and he eventually let her squirm away from him and back into the water.

She splashed him again and he retaliated quickly, and they continued their war until they were both soaked and sitting in the water, too out of breath from their fits of laughter.

"Okay, I think we're done," he chuckled and scooped her back up, setting her back down on the bank to allow both her and himself to dry out in the sunlight. He could only imagine the fit Pit would have if he brought her back drenched.

"You don't fight fair!" Aegle complained, though her eyes sparkled with glee.

"Never have, never will," he replied with a smirk. "But hey: You started it!" She smiled and watched him for a while, and he blinked as he noticed her smile fading slightly. "What's on your mind, squirt?" She watched him for a moment longer, tipping her head to the side.

"Why do you have red eyes?"

He blinked again, his brain coming to halt as he tried to process the question from out of the blue. Though he was sure he heard her right, he couldn't help but ask.

"What do you mean?"

"Why are your eyes red?" she asked again. "Papa's are blue and your papa's were too, right? And your momma's were green." Her words puzzled him until he realized she was referring to Ephram and Helen, Pit's parents before he became an angel. "Momma says I got my eyes from her," Aegle went on. "And Papa says he has the same as his papa. Why are yours red?" He remained silent for a few moments. It was true: His black hair could pass well enough for coming from Ephram, and Helen had even remarked about how much he resembled Pit's father. But genetics had nothing to do with it.

Though he had managed to wash himself of the dark angel he used to be so long ago, there was one thing he could never change or get rid of: his burning red eyes that so starkly contrasted Pit's icy blue. It was something he tried not to think much about. After a bit and his discomfort had grown as Aegle watched him, expecting an answer, he sighed.

"Back when your dad and I were young, I did some bad stuff," he began, gaining her full attention. "I rebelled against him and even hurt him a few times..." This little revelation visibly upset her, but she didn't say anything. "I wanted to prove we were different and thought I needed to be better than him." He paused. "But after a little while, I realized that I'm nothing without him." He smiled weakly. "Pit and I are two sides of the same coin, Aegle. That's how close we are. And I'd do anything to keep him safe now." His smile faded. "But I guess my eyes are a reminder of what I did back then. And I never want to go back to being like that." They were both quiet for a while as Aegle tried to wrap her young mind around what he'd told her. It was all true enough, even if he'd left out the most important detail.

"Uncle Kuro?" she finally said, and he focused his gaze on her. "Papa doesn't care, right?" He smiled.

"I guess not," he agreed. "We've gotten over the stupid things I did." Strangely enough, Aegle's face lit up with a warm smile.

"And he loves you!" she said brightly, earning a soft chuckle. "'Cause you're family!"

"I know," he nodded. "And I love him too, Aegle. No matter what, he's my brother and I'd do anything for him. Even taking his rambunctious daughter out for a bit so he can catch his breath!" He laughed as she protested and sprung at him. He spread his wings and landed on his back with a huff, and the next thing he knew, she was sitting on his chest triumphantly as she grinned at him.

"Papa wasn't that tired!" she said, and he chuckled again.

"Alright, alright," he said, surrendering. "You win this round, squirt. But you watch yourself! I'll get you eventually." Her eyes gained a challenging glint, and he smiled. She didn't care about who or what he was. All that mattered was that he was there for her.

Some time later, when the sun had dried his clothes, he craned his neck to find his niece had fallen asleep on his chest. He smiled softly and moved his arms to hold her gently as he got back to his feet, and he took back to the skies all while keeping her as still as he could. Once he approached the Skyworld Temple, however, he nudged her.

"Aegle," he said, and she opened her eyes groggily. "Wake up." She let out an enormous yawn and looked up at him. "Hear that?" She frowned for a moment. "That sound on the wind?" Sure enough, the breeze carried the gentle sound of music, the beautiful melody played on a violin somewhere in the clouds. "Sounds like Pit is at it again. You wanna go watch?" She smiled and nodded, and he took off for wherever it was his brother had hidden himself this time to practice.

"Thank you, Uncle Kuro," Aegle said softly as she snuggled against him, shutting her eyes again, and he felt a warmth in his chest as he held her closer to him.

"Thank YOU, Aegle," he said softly as he watched her drift back into sleep. "For everything..."

* * *

**Author's Note: **Well, if you follow my other stories, then you should know who Aegle's mother is. But I decided to leave her unnamed for now to avoid confusion since this is just plain _Kid Icarus. _

__I'm also curious if anyone picked up the reference toward the end. Did you? Let me know.


End file.
